True family protection
by gem1990
Summary: What happens when Marie needs Logan. And why did Xavier banish Logan from the Mansion temporarily? EDITED


True family protection

Category: Friendship / angst / romance

Rating: R (just to be on the safe side) for swearing and sexual themes

Universe: After X-Men the last stand with the exception that Xavier and Scott are alive.

Feedback: Feedback is craved. Good, bad, tips on how to improve, and more story ideas (like challenges) are always appreciated.

Author's notes: *** Means Marie's thoughts. I tried to write this in Marie's Point Of View.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-men or anything else is this fic.

"Rogue?" Storm's voice floated through the air to a day dreaming young woman sitting at a desk looking out the window. She was busy looking at the muscular man on the ground wearing nothing but a tight pair of blue jeans as he did his karate exercises.

"Yes?" Marie answered snapping her head around to look at the board.

"I asked if you knew that answer to problem 18 on the home work." Ororo said with a slight frown.

Marie looked down and said "48 ½ inches."

Ororo looked surprised but smiled as she answered "Very good, thank you." Marie really tried hard not to look out the window but after about 60 seconds she was staring intently out the window. The man's chest was glistening from the summer heat and exercise. He moved with an animal like grace. The man could be deadly when he wanted to and watching him do his exercise reaffirmed that fact. He held a powerful stance. Every move he made was calculated and controlled. But Marie wasn't afraid of him; she was one of the few people to ever see Logan really relax. In the woods he relaxed the most she found out. He was always aware, listening for danger but he dropped his guard more around Marie.'I remember the first time I saw him sleep peacefully. His whole face relaxed. He almost seemed innocent. He is so beautiful.'

After class was dismissed Marie went to her room to do her home work. She was finishing her homework when she heard the professor's voice echo through her head. "Rogue we need to speak. Please come to my office."

"I'll be right there, Professor." She answered back silently. She put her books away and headed for his office.

'I hope I'm not in any trouble. I don't think I have done anything.' She knocked and was told to enter. She opened the door and saw Scott, Ororo and the Professor all in the room. ' What did I do?'

"I assure you Rogue you are not in trouble. You haven't done anything wrong." The professor said with a soft smile.

"Why don't you have a seat?" Scott said stiffly.

'What is wrong with Scott?' She sat down and looked around at the three faces who were watching her intently.

"Rogue, your parents contacted us today." Xavier began. Marie instantly tuned out. She felt like her chest had turned to solid ice. She couldn't breathe or think clearly.

"Rogue? Rogue you need to breath!" Scott said worriedly as he grabbed her arm and turned her to look at him. She forced her self to take a deep breath.

"What did they want?" She asked in a shaky voice.

Marie remembered all to well the way they treated her after her mutation developed. She was avoided. She could see the relief clearly on their faces when she told them she was leaving. "They wanted to know how you are doing. I told them that you took the cure and were still doing fine. They want you to come home" Xavier answered. He had a small smile on his lips but his eyes showed his worry. 'Home? But I am home, here at the mansion with my friends and the ones who I really consider my family.'

"I'm not going back." She said vehemently. She was trembling at the thought of leaving the only ones who ever accepted her for who she was, mutation or not.

"Rogue I'm sorry but you are still a minor. I have no choice but to allow them to come for you. They will be here in two days. They have missed you very much. They were very excited to hear that you could touch safely now. 'Touch safely now. What if I don't want to touch them thought? Like you really care.' She thought loudly.

"You had no right to tell them that I took the cure!" Marie yelled as she stood up. She glared at the older man and walked towards the door.

"Rogue they are your family." Ororo said quietly.

"Family accepts you whether or not you have powers. They care for you either way. There was a time I considered all of you my family. I guess I was wrong though." She retorted angrily as she opened the door and stormed out slamming the door on her way out.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she blindly walked down to her room. Once inside she slammed the door and flopped down onto her bed. She wrapped her green fleece blanket around her and cried. She loved the blanket. Logan had bought it for her that winter. The school was going on a skiing trip and she asked if Logan could drive her up there. Marie loved spending time with Logan. They had been on the road for about an hour when Logan stopped at a gas station. He came out and threw a bag into her lap as he got in. inside was the fuzzy green blanket. "You looked cold." Logan said as he started up the car. Truth was she was freezing. Even with the trucks heater on full blast it was still cold for a southern gal. To this day she couldn't think of a single sweeter thing that anyone had done for her. 'Logan he'll understand. Maybe he will be able to convince the professor to make my parents leave.'

A knock at her door interrupter her thoughts. She didn't feel like getting up so she just hollered "Who is it?" her voice was hoarse from crying. "It's me." Logan said from the other side of the door.

"Come in Logan." Marie said knowing he would hear her reply. Her door opened and he silently stepped inside. Logan could smell her fear and anger but most strongly was her tears and sadness. He closed the door and walked over and sat on her bed. He slid his arms under her and pulled her onto his lap.

"What's wrong, Marie?" At the use of her real name Marie burst into tears. 'He finally after all this time is learning to call me by my real name not kid, and I have to go.' Marie looked up into Logan's eyes and pleaded with him

"Don't make me go, Logan. I don't want to. They just want me because I took the cure. They didn't want me while I had my mutation. They don't love me or accept me the way I was accepted here." Logan's head was swimming. 'Who was forcing her to go? Was she talking about her parents?' His thoughts were jumbled as he stroked her back.

"Tell me what happened." He said. She explained the meeting with Xavier as he stroked her back. She was sobbing uncontrollably by the time she finished.

"I don't want to leave the only people who ever cared about me. At least I thought they cared about me." She said in a broken voice.

Logan's was furious. 'How dare they kick her out of her home just because her parents decide to play house! Well if she doesn't want to go then they can't make her. If I have to I'll take her away my self. We will go up to Canada and get a cabin. She shouldn't be forced to live with people who are accepting of her. She deserves better then that.' He thought angrily. His claws slid slowly out of his hands from anger. Marie turned in his lap and touched the blades. He slid them in with a frown. "They don't scare me Logan." She said as she stroked between his knuckles where moments ago the blades reentered his arms.

"I know. I'm gonna go talk to Chuck. I'll be back later ok?" Logan said as he stroked her face. She turned her face into his hand. Even though she had taken the cure months ago she still thought every touch was special and intimate.

"Thank you Logan for listening." She said as she kissed his palm and got up off his lap. Logan nodded at her and left her room.

He stormed down the hallway. When he got to the professor's office he banged loudly on the door. "Come in Logan." Xavier's voice met his ears and he flung the door open. He smirked at the sound of the door cracking the plaster on the wall under the pressure. Scott and Storm were still in the room. Ororo seeing his anger immediately backed up. The scent of her fear assaulted his sinuses. He even smelt a little fear coming from Xavier and Scott.

"Just who the hell do you think you are to send her away! They abandoned her when she needed them the most and now that she is normal in their eyes you let them take her back!" Logan spat out angrily. They didn't need to ask who "she" was. They all knew that Logan and Rogue were extremely close.

"Logan please, try to understand. It's for Rogue's sake we are doing this. She needs to be with her family. She might even convince her parents that mutants are nothing to be afraid of." Xavier said calmly.

"BULLSHIT!" Logan Roared. Scott's hand when to his visor.

"Calm down Logan. Rogue will see when she gets older that this is for the best." Scott said in his best fearless leader voice.

"She doesn't want to go and you aren't going to force her. I can't believe you people. You say you protect your own when she needs to be with the ones who accepted her you turn her away. You are a bunch of hypocrites." Logan said as he glared at the three.

"Logan, Rogue is a minor and you can't take her and leave. She is going home with her parents and that is final." Xavier said with what Logan would swear is a haughty smile.

"We'll see about that." Logan growled.

Xavier sighed and said "I was afraid of your resistance that is why I had Scott and Ororo wait here for your arrival. You are leaving now. You will pack your bags. You will not speak to Rogue before you leave. You will go with out fuss onto the blackbird where Scott and Ororo will fly you to Canada. I will release your mind when you leave the plane. You will be allowed back at the mansion a few days after Rogue goes home. She should have changed her mind by then. I do not wish to do this but Rogue needs to be alone to prepare for her parents. She needs to be encouraged to be on good terms with her parents. I hope you don't hate us for this but you under stand wanting to do what is best for Rouge. Please go pack your bags now." Logan walked out of the room like a robot.

Inside his head his thoughts were waging war against Xavier's control over his head. He was no match for Xavier though. The next thing Logan knew he was on the blackbird. 'I need to get to Marie. I need to say good bye. I need to warn her!' Logan thought as he tried to leave the jet but Xavier's control won out and he just sat helplessly as the jet took off. After the jet landed he grabbed his bag and walked down the ramp. He looked around. He was in the middle of nowhere. 'thanks for leaving me some where near a town.' He thought bitterly as the ramp closed and the jet took off. As soon as the jet was in the air he felt Xavier's presence leave his mind. He howled in anger and despair and sunk his claws into the dirt beside his feet. 'Marie I am so sorry.' He thought as he grabbed his bags and started walking. He was determined to find a town and get to Marie as quickly as possible.

BACK AT THE MANSION

Marie heard the jet take off and wondered what was going on but she didn't really care. She was just waiting for Logan's return. She fell asleep waiting for Logan to come back. The next morning she woke up with a start. The sunlight was streaming down on her face making her squint. 'Where is Logan? Did he come back and find me sleeping and leave?' She got up and showered and changed. She walked down to his room and knocked. There was no answer so she opened the door and peaked inside. She didn't see him so she opened the door and called out his name. There was no answer so she walked in. that is when she noticed his dresser drawers were slightly open. She walked over and pulled it open. 'Empty.'

Panic gripped her chest and she started pulling out all the drawers. They were all empty. She ran to his closet and flung the door open. 'Nothing here. He left, he left me. He didn't even say good bye.' She walked over and collapsed onto his bed and sobbed. She hugged his pillow tightly breathing in his scent.

A little while later Bobby walked by the room and stopped seeing his friend sobbing on Logan's bed. "Rogue what happened?" He asked as he walked in the room and hugged her.

"He left again. He didn't even say goodbye." She said tearfully.

Concern written allover Bobby's face he asked. "Do you know why he left?"

Marie shook her head and said "I explained what happened yesterday and he said he was going to talk to the professor then e would be back but he never came back."

"What happened yesterday?" Bobby asked softly. She explained about the meeting and why she didn't want to go home. Bobby's fists turned to pure ice hearing her story. 'It's bad enough that her parents hurt her but then Xavier forcing her to leave. But Logan leaving her with out warning I don't know how much more she can take. She seems pretty bent up as it is.' Bobby thought as he stood up pulling Rogue up with him.

"Let's go talk to the professor. Maybe he can tell us what happened to Logan." Bobby said while trying to force a smile out for Rogue. She nodded numbly as the walked towards the door.

"I'm sorry Rogue but Logan left." Xavier said with a frown on his face.

"You know how he leaves without telling anyone. I'm sorry." Xavier lied as he watched the strong young woman's face crumple into tears.

"Did he talk to you?" She managed to choke out in between sobs.

"Yes he did. But my decision is final. Until I see other reason for you not to go back you will be going home with your parents tomorrow." Xavier answered heaving a big sigh.

She stood up and glared icily at the man and said "At one time I trusted you. Thank you for showing me how naive I was being." She walked out of the office and down to her room to pack her bags. Bobby went to find their friends and explain what was going on. Buy that after noon everyone had said good bye to her and she had everything packed. She debated running away but knew that Xavier would just find her again. 'I can't believe that Logan just left me. I thought we had something special. I thought he was the one person I could trust.'

CANADA

"Damn it. Another freaking 40 miles to the next town." Logan had been following the road all night long and had yet to see one car. "They had to put me in the middle of nowhere. I hope Marie is ok. THEY better hope she's okay unless they wanna unleash the beast." He muttered as he walked down the road.

THE NEXT DAY IN WESTCHESTER

Marie groaned as she sat up. She blinked trying to remember how she had gotten there. She had woken up in the middle of the night and went to Logan's room in hope that he might have come back. When she got there it was still empty so she just curled up in his bed and fell asleep. She got up and walked to her room. She had given most of her stuff to Jubilee and Kitty. All her earthly belongings now fit into her worn duffle bag. She got ready for the day and went over to her window seat and sat down. She leaned her forehead against the warm glass and watched the driveway down below. She watched as her friends and class mates went on with their normal lives while she felt like her life would never be normal again. She closed her eyes tightly when she saw a car pull into the driveway. She opened her eyes again and watched as her parents got out of the car and looked around. With wet eyes Marie watched Scott walk over and introduce himself and direct them back to the mansion. For a moment she contemplated running into the woods and hiding away but thought better of it. It sounded too childish to her besides, Xavier would just find her anyways.

A single tear made it's was down her cheek. She brushed it away. Angry at her self for showing such weakness. "Rogue your parents are here. Please bring your bags down to the front door. I'm sure it will be ok. You will see." The Professor's voice said in her head.

"Stay the fuck out of my head!" She snapped back at him mentally. When she felt his presence leave her head she grabbed her bag and left. She looked back at her room. For two years she had lived there it was her home. Now it could never be her home not when all her teachers turned her away. She was now once again a rogue. She met Bobby, Kitty and Jubilee on the stairs. They all said tearful goodbyes. Marie held her tears in though. She felt her heart building ice around it. She wanted to be numb. She didn't want to feel anything anymore. At the front door stood her parents, Scott, Ororo and the Professor. She felt her heart and stomach lurch. She felt her anger rise and sadness ebb away at her humanity. She hated the professor for making her go but yet she didn't want to leave the mansion. Her parents had at one time loved her but after seeing what unconditional love is she realized they probably never really loved her. If they had loved her how could they have just turned her away? Everyone had turned her away or left her. She was alone and she wanted to just disappear.

"Marie!" He mother exclaimed taking a step forward to hug her.

"Don't touch me." Marie said icily. "And my name is Rogue." She added. She walked over to the door with out as much as a look towards her former teachers.

"Good bye Rogue. Please call and write us." Ororo said Marie opened the door and walked out.

"Don't hold your breath." Marie said in a low voice as she closed the door behind her.

A moment later her parents followed her out. "Here is our car honey." Her mom said in a bubbly voice. Marie threw her bag in the back seat and slid in after it. She closed the door without saying a word. 'I hate myself. Why is it even after all this time I want to forgive my parents? I mean how do I know that they really have changed? I am so weak. I don't want to forgive anymore. I don't want to feel anymore.'

"I'm so glad to have you back, Marie." Her father said as he started the car.

"My name is Rogue." She growled out.

"Rogue you're not a mutant anymore though." He mom said confusion written clearly on her face.

"I will always be a mutant. Just because my mutation is suppressed right now doesn't mean I am not a mutant. If you can't deal with that then too bad." She snapped.

"Dear, it had nothing to do with you being a mutant. We actually have mutant friends it was just that your mutation was such a dangerous mutation. We loved and still love you very much we were just afraid of what your mutation could do. We were never afraid of you. In fact we worried about you very much." Her father explained as they headed south.

"That's why you were relieved that I was leaving. Thanks for explaining." Marie said sarcastically.

"Rogue, we were glad that you were getting out. You had become a recluse, always hiding in your room. It wasn't that you were running away it was that you had decided to get out." Her mother said tiredly.

"I know it will take a while for you to learn to trust us again, Rogue but we do love you very much." Her dad added.

The rest of the day was spent in the car discussing how her home town was going and what she had been doing for the last two and a half years. By the time they had stopped for the night at a hotel she was allowing her parents to call her Marie. As she lay in her bed that night she stared at the ceiling deep in thought. 'Maybe my parents did and do love me unconditionally. What about the professor? Did he read their minds and find that and is that why he forced me to leave? Because he knew I would forgive them? Do I forgive them? I can't really blame them for what happened. Was it just a bad misunderstanding. I think I do forgive them. What about those back at the mansion though? Do I forgive them?' She picked up the phone and dialed Xavier's number. She knew it was late but she didn't care she had to know. She heard him answer the phone.

His voice was filled with sleep. "Hello?"

"Professor, why did you send me away with them?" She asked holding her breath waiting for his answer. She heard him sigh and she wrapped her platinum streaks around her finger.

"What is wrong Rogue?" He asked the sleep working out of his voice.

"Just answer the question, Professor." She answered with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I knew that they felt sorry for not stopping you. I knew they never stopped loving you. But I knew you wouldn't believe me if I told you, so I made you go with them knowing that you would realize that they love you, as we do Rogue, unconditionally. If you ever need us all you have to do is call. We will always be here for you. I do hope you keep in contact." Xavier said cautiously.

"I will, thank you Professor." Marie said as she hung up. 'What happened to Logan though?' It was with that thought she fell asleep.

THE NEXT DAY CANADA

Logan found a pay phone and called Xavier's. "Hello?" Xavier's voice came through as tired in Logan's opinion. "Where is Marie?" Logan growled into the phone.

"She is fine, she realized that the only reason we forced her to go was because I knew that her parents loved her. There was a gross misunderstanding between them. She is happy now. They should be getting home late tonight.

Xavier spoke confidently and Logan growled before saying "Why did you have to drop me off in the middle of fucking nowhere?"

"Logan I am sorry but I couldn't let you convince her to not see them. If you had stayed she wouldn't have seen them and reestablish their relationship. I had to make sure you were quite a ways away. I am sure she would appreciate hearing from you Logan." Xavier answered.

Logan didn't like the way he said Marie would like hearing from him. "What do you mean she wants to hear from me?" Logan said with an edge in his voice.

"Rogue doesn't know the circumstances under which you left, all she knows is that you never came back to her. She was rather hurt. I hope you two can work this out. I am sorry to have to damage your relationship to reunite her with her parents but if any couple could work it out you two can. I hope she can forgive me for forcing you to leave though." Xavier said sadly. He knew better then to ask for Logan's forgiveness. The Wolverine had no concept of forgiveness when it came to his pack. And there was no doubt in the older man that Rogue was first and foremost in Logan's pack, even if he himself didn't know it.

"I will find her." Logan promised.

"She lives in Mississippi a little town south of…" Xavier gave Logan directions to her house. Xavier even wired Logan some money to buy a car to a bank in that town. Logan figured he was buying him the truck to clear his conscience about forcing him to leave. Logan bought a truck and headed south to find Marie. 'Wait, Chuck said that we are a couple. What did he mean by that? Sure we do spend lots of time together and she is a beautiful woman. She does seem to seek me out well when I am not seeking her out but she is younger then me. Then again she is much more mature then her age because the people she has absorbed.' Logan thought surprised by the fact that they are a couple in every way except for the fact that they haven't actually done anything. Marie kissed his hand and cheek and he kissed her forehead every night before she went to bed but nothing overtly sexual.

BACK IN THE STATES

Marie sighed and rested her head against the glass of the car window. "Something wrong dear?" her dad asked.

"No." She said and sighed again.

"You have sighed four times in the last 5 minutes, Marie. Something must be bothering you. What is wrong? Do you miss your friends already? If so you can use our cell phone and call them." Her mother said from the front seat Marie picked fuzz off the seat in front of her.

She played with her platinum streak as she answered her mom. "Not friend's but friend. And I don't even know how to get a hold of him. That is if he would want to speak to me." She muttered the last part and sighed again.

"Special friend or just friend?" Her dad asked.

She smiled and said "Special friend. Very much so."

"Really? What is his name? What does he look like? How old is he? When did you meet him? How long have you been dating? Why did you say if he wanted to speak to you? Did you have a fight?" The questions flew out of her mother's mouth. Marie laughed

"First things first remember I told you about the bar in Laughlin city and the cage fighter I hitched a ride with? That was Logan he is also the one who saved me from Magneto. Remember the story about my hair stripe? That was Logan. He could have died saving my life. We have always had a special relationship. And for a fight, I don't know what happened. We were talking, I was pretty upset the other day and he promised to speak with the professor and come back to me but he never came back. I went to his room and he had packed up and left. I told you about the story about Striker and after that he said he was sticking around for a while but I thought he would at least say good bye to me. He left his dog tags with me the first time he left. He likes to move around. Every few months he goes away for a few days then comes back. I miss him and I have no way of getting a hold of him." Marie finished explaining and waited for it. '3 2 1 here it comes.' Marie counted down as she waited for the inevitable words of shock.

"You are in love with an older man? A cage fighter?" he dad asked in shock.

"His driver's license only says 25 and yes I am in love with a rough, tough, cage fighter who has risked his life to save mine more then once." She answered with a smile.

'I do love him very much.'

"What does he look like? What does he act like? Tell us about him." Marie's mother said with laughter in her voice.

"Hmm looks. He is kinda tall, really muscular, his hair is dark brown and it kinda spikes up into two points on each side of his head. He has scruffy sideburns. He looks kinda animalistic and he can act that way to strangers too. He gets all growly and grumpy when people bug him. Some people think he is anti social but he really isn't. People misjudge him too much. He doesn't care what most people think of him. He has had a hard life and it kinda shows because he walks around with a scowl on his face. But when he smiles he looks so innocent. He really isn't dangerous unless you hurt something or someone he loves. Then watch out, he has no problem killing to protect his loved ones. He is not vicious though. He is really protective over who his family. Like the first year he really wasn't a part of the mansion.' She stopped to think for a moment and her voice took on a even softer note. 'but when Striker attacked the mansion he really started considering them his family. Like the kids will go to him with their problems now and he sits there and listens to them and offers to help them. He is great. He has a gruff appearance and likes to keep people thinking he is tough all the way in but if you know him like I do you would see just how sweet he is. And I knew he was that way, before I got him in my head though. Who else would pick up a starving teen who hid under their tarp in their trailer. He fed me, and tried to protect me from Sabertooth even though he had only known me for a couple of hours." Marie said her face lighting up at the memory of Logan.

"Sound's like you really love him. He would be stupid if he left you for good." He dad said when she stopped speaking.

"I do love him." She answered.

THE NEXT DAY

"RING RING" Marie groaned and rolled over in her bed. A moment later a knock sounded at her door. She got up and flung open the door and glared at the offending person who dared make her rinse before 8AM.

"WHAT!" She snapped and her dad passed her the cordless phone.

"Hello?" She asked still angry that someone called this early.

"Marie?" Logan asked.

"Logan? Is that you?" She asked in shock, all anger gone from her voice.

"Yeah darlin' it's me. I have to talk to you. I am on my way down to you now. I gotta explain what happened but it will be easier to do face to face. I miss you baby." Logan replied. He felt a peculiar clenching in his chest at the sound of her voice.

"I miss you too Logan. When do you think you will be here?" Marie asked excitedly.

"two days, darlin' but I will call you again before that though." Logan answered her question, relieved that she was at least willing to talk to him.

"I'll be waiting for ya. My mom is looking forward to meeting you. My dad though, well he never liked any of the guys I paid attention to." Marie said with a little giggle.

"Well I better get going now I won't get anywhere talking to you on this payphone. Love ya darling." Logan said without thinking about it.

"I love you too Logan. See you later." Marie said a sweet voice.

"Bye." Logan said sadly. He wanted to stay on that phone and talk to her all day.

"Bye bye Logan. Be careful." She clicked the phone off and sighed. 'He said he loves me!' All that day she was walking on cloud nine. Little did she know that Logan wasn't able to stop smiling all day long either.

THE NEXT MORNING

The minute the phone rang Marie bounced out of bed. She flung open the door and went to where her dad was there at the phone.

He smiled and handed her the phone "It's for you. I think it's that guy you were daydreaming all day yesterday about." He said with a wink and smile.

"DAD!" she hissed as she brought the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?" She said sweetly hoping he hadn't heard her father's remark.

"Hey darlin' I hope I didn't wake you." Logan's voice held a chuckle, telling he had indeed heard Marie's father's remark.

"No I have been awake for a while." She lied smiling as she went back to her room.

"Hey Marie what color is your front door of your house." Logan asked.

"White." She answered a little perplexed at the question but happy to be speaking with him again.

"Does it have any railing or anything on the porch?" He asked.

"Yes Logan it has white fence board railing. Why?" She asked

"I just wanted to know. What about porch numbers what color are they?" He asked another question.

"Black I think. Logan why are you asking me all these things?" Marie questioned.

"Are they are any flowers in the front yard? If so what kinds and colors?" he asked. Marie could here the chuckle in his voice and was starting to get irritated.

"Logan I don't know why don't you just call me when you get to town and I can walk over to where you are and give you directions over here." She said rather huffily.

"Nuh uh. I want to know about the flowers." He said not hiding the chuckles that followed.

"Fine you want to know about the stupid flowers I will go see what color the flowers are." She snapped as she marched outside to look at the flowers. She stopped dead in her tracks when she opened the front door. There stood Logan in his faded jeans and bomber jacket. She suddenly was painfully aware of the fact that she was wearing a sleep camisole that stopped a good two inches above her belly button and a pair of super short sleep shorts. Her hair was a mess because she had not brushed it yet and she was pretty sure she had morning breath.

She wanted nothing more then to run into his arms but with his sense of smell she was afraid of morning breath so she blushed and said "Come on in Logan. Give me a second to brush my hair and teeth though". He grinned and walked up the steps. She darted in the house and ran for the bath room. She brushed her hair while brushing her teeth.

She ran out of the bath room and saw her parents talking to Logan. Strangely enough they all seemed pretty relaxed. Logan was as relaxed talking to them as he was talking to someone at the mansion. Her dad was asking him questions and her mom was bringing him lemon aid and smiling that smile which meant she really liked him. He turned when she exited the bath room and smiled at her. He gave her a quick wink and that was all she needed.

"Logan!" She exclaimed happily as she ran into his arms. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his hips. Her arms went around his neck. She held on to him suspended in midair in his grasp. He wrapped his arms around her back and squeezed her tightly. He fought the urge to grab her butt in those tiny shorts. Her parents seemed to like him but he doubted that they would approve of him groping her in their living room in front of them.

"Logan I missed you so much." Marie squealed into his neck.

"Missed you too darlin'." Logan said as he gave her a tight squeeze signaling time for her to get off of him. She reluctantly slid down off of him. Logan tried not to think of how her tiny sleep shirt was sliding up as she slid down to the ground. She was conveniently pressed against him and he tried to think of anything that wouldn't get a rise out of him. Having Marie in the same room as him wearing that skimpy outfit did not help. He kept hearing her voice saying that she loved him too. That is what got him through the night's drive.

"What happened? You said two days!" Marie asked. Logan looked her over from head to toe.

"Maybe you better get changed then we will talk." Logan said with a wry smile.

"That would be the most lady like thing to do." Her father agreed. Marie blushed and walked quickly into her room. She changed into a sea green long sleeve shirt which had a deep V neck. She slid on a denim skirt that stopped right above her knees. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Once wearing earrings, a bracelet and a necklace. She opened her door and walked back out. Logan sat at the couch and her mom and dad sat in their lazy boys. She walked over and sat down on the seat next to Logan.

She smiled at him and said "Time to explain now Logan. Now I'm not complaining about seeing your early but what happened should you be here tomorrow?" Logan looked at her and smiled before answering.

"I drove through the night. I wanted to see you." Marie grinned back at him.

"How sweet." She said knowing it would drive him crazy.

"I am not sweet." Logan said in a low voice he growled at her for emphasis. She just laughed.

They excused them selves a moment later and Logan explained what had happened. Her anger surged as he explained what happened. "The Professor may have had his heart set in the right place but not his head. I know why he did it and I am glad I am speaking with my parents again but he shouldn't have done that. I needed you. I still need you." Marie said quietly as she wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Marie." Logan said huskily. She looked up at him and his will power snapped. He bent his head forward and kissed her. Her lips parted under his talented lips. She moaned as his tongue danced intimately with hers. They broke the kiss both panting for air.

"I love you Logan." Marie cooed as she ran her hand over his chest.

"I love you too, Marie." He moaned as he ran his hand through her hair.

"Marie I know it's rather quick, but I can't imagine marrying any other woman but you. I know you are young but, I am willing to wait. Marie will you marry me?" He asked his eyes shining with the Love he felt for the woman in her arms.

"Well what would you think you crazy man? Yes Logan. I will marry you. But you won't have to wait. I can't imagine myself with any other man. I love you and want to marry you. I was yours from the moment I met you Logan." Marie said as she hugged him tightly.

"And I was yours, from the moment in the bar when you looked at me with those beautiful eyes. You stole a part of me that I only get back when I am around you." Logan finished speaking and nuzzled her head.

"You know for a man with the nickname of Wolverine you sure are romantic sometimes." Marie said with a little laugh.

Logan growled and gripped her tighter his hands sliding down to her butt. "Romantic my ass." He snarled.

"What about your ass. It looks perfectly fine to me?" She said smiling. Her eyes twinkled as she kissed him.

THE END


End file.
